<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ways Supernatural Could Have Ended That Weren't *That* Way by CharlotteEtienne24601</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646285">Ways Supernatural Could Have Ended That Weren't *That* Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteEtienne24601/pseuds/CharlotteEtienne24601'>CharlotteEtienne24601</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Fix-It, M/M, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteEtienne24601/pseuds/CharlotteEtienne24601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of probably Destiel-centric fix-it fics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobby Singer &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Jack Kline &amp; Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What even was that episode?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Heaven ain’t just relivin’ your golden oldies anymore. It’s what it always should have been. Everyone happy, everyone together.” Bobby told Dean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Jack did all that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Cas helped.” Bobby raised his eyebrows meaningfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean smiled, blushing and looking down. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a big new world out there. You’ll see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded, taking a swig of his beer. “Where is he, anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby gave him a knowing look. “Cas? He comes around every few days to see if you’re here yet. He should...look, there he is.” Bobby looked up and waved Cas over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean turned, following Bobby’s gaze. “Cas…” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go get your angel.” Bobby prompted him, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean stood up, striding towards Cas. When he got there, he placed his hands on Cas’s shoulders, looking at him for a moment before wrapping him in a tight hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas brought his hands up to hug him back. “Hello, Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean pulled away slightly. “Cas, I thought…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas smiled. “I’m here, Dean. Jack brought me back, brought me here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean hugged him close again. “Cas, I…” he trailed off. Cas made an inquisitive noise. “Look, I...you’re it for me, man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel gave a hopeful smile, pulling away just enough to look at Dean. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded. “Is that...is that okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Dean. Of course it is. I never...but that doesn’t matter. We’re here together now, and we have forever.” He pulled Dean in for a sweet kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind Dean, Bobby smiled contentedly, happy that his surrogate son finally had his angel.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm just basically watching through the last ten minutes of the episode and seeing what inspires me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean walked up beside the Impala, lovingly running his hand along her side before opening the door, getting in, and smiling happily. “Hey, Baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he drove along, he suddenly felt a presence beside him, and turned to look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Dean,” Cas said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean swerved. “Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> that, Cas!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies.” Cas looked at him. “I wanted to see what you thought of Heaven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean grinned. “I heard you helped Jack make it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas nodded. “He pulled me out of the Empty and asked for my help. It was the least I could do.” He paused. “Especially after I knew you would be along soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean considered this. “Well, thank you. Bobby said it’s the Heaven we deserve, and he’s right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas smiled. “You should be happy, Dean. I want you to be happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looked at him, smiling. “Hey, Cas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Dean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you said, before the Empty took you…” he trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas shook his head. “I don’t expect anything of you, Dean. Telling you was enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded. “I know, Cas. But I...me too.” He blushed, carefully keeping his eyes on the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean,” Cas started, smiling. He took Dean’s hand. “That makes me very happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They drove on.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean parked the Impala in the middle of a bridge and got out. He leaned out over the railing of the bridge for a moment, then smiled. “Hey, Sammy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hugged, then stood looking out at the river together. After a while, Sam spoke. “Hey, who else is here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found Bobby, had a beer with him. And our parents are here, and some of the other hunters…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded. “And Cas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, man. I haven’t seen him.” Dean looked down sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet if you prayed to him, he would show up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean considered. “I don’t even know if he hears that stuff anymore. Anyway, if he wanted to be here, he would have shown up already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, come on. You mean that in sixty years, you’ve never once even </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Dean scuffed his foot into the dirt. “Are you...wait, man, are you afraid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looked away. “What would I be afraid of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam rolled his eyes. “I don’t know, man. I can’t tell if you’re more afraid that he might not show up or that he might.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean met his eyes, glaring. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, we’re too old for this shit. Just call him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Dean closed his eyes. “Castiel, if you’re there, we’d love to see you. Sammy’s here now, and just. We’re here. Come on, man, we’re family.” He opened his eyes. “See, he’s not coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam turned. “Look behind you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean turned around and his jaw dropped. “Cas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the Hell, man? Where have you been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been busy, Dean.” He hesitated. “And I thought you might not want to see me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean blinked. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last time we talked...I thought my presence might be unwelcome after that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sighed. “Look, Cas, there was a lot going on. Billie was there, Chuck was ending the world, and you had just told me...you know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam looked between the two of them. “Wait, what did you say?” He asked Cas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is not of import.” Cas said gravely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean pointedly refused to meet either of their eyes. “Cas...what if I said it was?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas’s eyes widened in hope. “Dean...are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had decades to process this now. Just...c’mere, man.” He pulled Cas into a tight hug.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean parked the Impala in the middle of a bridge and got out. He leaned out over the railing of the bridge for a moment, then smiled. “Hey, Sammy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hugged, then stood looking out at the river together. After a while, Sam asked the question that had been on his mind for sixty years now. “Dean, did you find Cas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean blushed and looked down. “Uh, yeah. He came by a few days after I got here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we worked our shit out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did??” Sam grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, uh. What I didn’t tell you was, the Empty was summoned because he told me...uh. Told me he loved me, and that was a moment of happiness for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled. “I knew it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean smirked at him. “Yeah, yeah. So, anyway, that’s...we have a house near Bobby’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re happy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we’re happy. I didn’t know I could be, but Cas, he. Well, he changed things.” He hesitated. “Before the Empty took him, he told me that I had changed him, but the truth is, he’s changed me, too.” He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really, really happy for you. I always hoped the two of you would figure things out. I didn’t think it would take until you were actually dead, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shook his head, smiling affectionately. “Shut up, bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jerk.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack tells Dean to get his act together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean had lost track of the number of hours he had spent driving around. He was loving it, and he could almost ignore the emptiness in his heart at the thought of all he had lost. He was good at avoiding those feelings, he had done it his whole life and didn’t see why that needed to change in death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day, when he got out to stretch his legs, he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see Jack standing there, grinning at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean smiled back. “Hey, kiddo,” he pulled his surrogate son into a tight hug. “I didn’t think you were around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t stay long, but I heard you were around and I had to come say hi to my dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean smirked. “Too busy making sure the universe works okay, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Dean. I’m God now, it’s a full-time job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’d have thought you’d get one of those before I did?” Dean mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack laughed. “I’m actually here for a specific reason, Dean. You’re here </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> before we expected, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shrugged. “It happens. At least Sammy gets to live.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Dean, you know that Cas helped me build this place, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded. “Yeah, Bobby mentioned that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you know he’s around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shuffled his feet. “I guess? I dunno…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack rolled his eyes. “You need to call him, Dean. He misses you, and I know you need to talk to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if he wants to talk to me, man…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course he wants to talk to you,” Jack snapped. “He’s been staying away because he doesn’t know if </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to talk to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You know, after he told you he loved you and you said nothing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Jack, excuse me for not processing everything he said at the speed of light. Maybe he could have warned a guy before declaring his love and then instantly dying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is what it is, now. It’s over. But you need to reach out to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sighed. “Yeah, okay. I’ll do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go now.” Jack pointed his finger at Dean. “Call your angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean called his angel.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>